GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed
The GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed (aka Neo-Hed, "No Head"), is an experimental new generation GNX, featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. The unit(s) was piloted by Amy Zimbalist and Deborah Galiena. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Neo-Hed is a next generation machine developed using data that was gathered using machines such as the Ahead Sakigake and Ahead Smultron as testbeds. During the initial stage of development, Earth Sphere Federation (ESF) engineers planned to develop and mass-produce two distinct series; a new GN-X model will serve as a lightweight MS and Neo-Hed as a heavy combat MS. The most distinctive feature of this machine was the elimination of its head. Combat data had made it clear that the sensors concentrated in the head were often hit and destroyed in battle. Thus, in this machine the head was eliminated, and the sensors were distributed throughout the body. Thanks to this unusual style, this machine, which was originally to be called neo head, became known as no head as a joke and the name stuck. The Neo-Hed also has additional verniers on its arms and legs, which double as GN Condensers as well. Although it had no problems with performance, this machine ended with little more than ten prototypes as the scandalous actions of the A-Laws were revealed to the world, and for the sake of public opinion, the ESF decided to cancel the the development of this A-Laws exclusive machine. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :A weapon that appears to be the same as the GN Beam Rifle used by GNX-704T Ahead. However, the Neo-Hed's version has a modification that allows it to mount a GN Beam Saber to be used as a bayonet. ;*GN Beam Saber :In addition to the beam saber mounted on the rifle, the Neo-Hed has a traditional beam saber mounted on the left waist. ;*GN Sword :A large single edged solid sword lined with GN particles to increase its cutting abilities. This sword was specifically developed from the GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake's data, and thus it made for left handed use.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Volume 21 "GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed" The left handedness of the sword is only for the test unit and if placed into production would have been switched to the right hand. History When the scandalous actions of the A-Laws were revealed to the world, for the sake of public opinion they had no choice but to cancel the development of a machine based on the Ahead which had effectively been exclusive to the A-Laws. The Earth Sphere Federation would instead develop their next generation machine from the Flag-based Susanowo, resulting in the GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) and GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) used by the Solbraves. The people who performed testing for the Neo-Hed that got rejected were Deborah and Amy Zimbalist. After the test, Deborah frankly said her thoughts to the engineer,“…Thank you”. For the first time, the face of the engineer lit with happiness. But Amy said, “I think it’s impossible that it doesn't have a damned head!”. After this, the engineer said to Amy, “A head is nothing but a decoration!."“Some words from this damned Steel Cowboy." They ended up in a scuffle. Picture Gallery NEO-HED.png|Front & Rear Gunpla nhed2.jpg|Custom Built HG 1/144 GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed Neo-Hed LMFAO3.jpg|Custom Built HG 1/144 GNX-Y802T - Neo-Hed nhed1.jpg|Custom Built HG 1/44 GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed Notes & Trivia *Following a few other suits in the series, the "Y" in the designation is likely to refer to its prototype status. The "802T" likely refers to it being the generation after the Ahead (703T). Interestingly enough, the Susanowo which was in-developement at around the same time was given a designation of GNX-Y901TW because it was considered to be a prototype machine in the series after the Ahead.HG 1/144 GNX-U02X Masurao manual This suggests that the Susanowo was even more advanced/of a later generation than the Neo-Hed even prior to the Neo-Hed's politically motivated cancellation. *The Neo-Hed stores its GN Sword similar to how the GNX-604T Advanced GN-X is sometimes depicted to store its Proto GN Lance behind its shoulder. References External links *GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed on MAHQ